Imperator-class Titan
.]] in 000.M30.]] .]] The Imperator''-class Titan''' is the largest and most powerful variant of Emperor-grade Battle Titan ever deployed by the Titan Legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is literally a walking fortress and is armed with much more firepower than the next Battle Titan in size, the smaller ''Warlord''-class Titan. An Imperator-class Titan is one of the two classes of super-heavy Titans known as Emperor Titans that also include the even more rarely deployed ''Warmonger''-class Titan. The Imperator-class Emperor Titan is a general-purpose assault platform, whereas the Warmonger-class Emperor Titan is a dedicated, long-range fire-support unit with more advanced fire control and targeting systems intended to aid its more specialised function. Both classes of Emperor Titan represent the most powerful mobile weapon systems in the arsenal of the Imperium of Man and are often unmatched by any force deployed by the enemy. Emperor Titans are extremely rare in the Imperium as the Adeptus Mechanicus has lost the capability to manufacture these monstrous war engines. Due to their immense size, Imperator Titans are not nearly as fast or agile as their smaller Scout and Battle Titan counterparts, but they more than make up for this failing with their sheer firepower and heavily armoured bulk. The most noteworthy feature of an Emperor Titan is the fortified, cathedral-like structure which occupies the entire upper half of the Titan's chassis, sporting ornate, Gothic features like spired towers and stained glass viewing portals. It is often used as a temple by the Titan's crew dedicated to the worship of the Omnissiah. The building is heavily-armed, and more than capable of contributing to combat. Due to its prominent position, the Titan's head is situated lower than normal on the torso, almost at the same level as the massive arm weapons. The Tech-priests of the Mechanicus consider the two classes of Emperor Titan to be avatars of the Machine God in the mortal world, walking incarnations of death intended to destroy all those who have displeased the Omnissiah. It is for this reason, more than any other type of Titan, that Emperor-grade Titans are referred to by the Mechanicus as "God-engines." Design Some sources claim that the Imperator and Warmonger Emperor Titans stand approximately 55.5 metres (182 feet) tall. But this has been known to vary, as the infamous Chaos Imperator Titan Dies Irae of the Legio Mortis that laid siege to the Imperial Palace during the closing days of the Horus Heresy was said to stand approximately 43 metres (141 ft.) tall, a smaller size due to the fact that it had no cathedral dedicated to the God-Emperor on its back since the Imperial Cult had not yet become the state religion of the officially atheist Imperium of that era. However, these numbers have been disputed, and other sources have indicated that Emperor-grade Titans can stand 60, 70, 90, 100 or even 140 metres tall. All Emperor Titans are also extremely well-protected, outfitted not just with thick armour plating, but 12 separate capital ship-grade Void Shield generators. These formidable super-heavy combat walkers are the largest and most powerful war machines at the disposal of the Imperium (with the exception of void ships); their firepower remains unrivalled by any other land unit used by any of the other factions of the galaxy. The size of their arm-mounted primary weapons are surpassed only by the ordnance of the largest capital ships of the Imperial Navy. They are loaded to the brim with pre-installed weapons, and their mounts can handle Titan weapons too big for even other Battle Titans. Emperor Titans do not carry any close-combat weapons, as their sole focus is on extreme, ranged firepower. Emperor Titans are very rare, and can crush many weaker war engines. Taking advantage of this formidable firepower, the Imperator Titan bombards enemy positions with an awesome and relentless barrage, while remaining far out of range of most enemy artillery. Armament Arm-Mounted Primary Weapons The Imperator and Warmonger-class Titans can carry two arm-mounted primary weapons from the following Titan-grade armaments: *'Hellstorm Cannon' *'Plasma Annihilator' Carapace-Mounted Secondary Weapons The Imperator and Warmonger-class Titans can carry up to six carapace-mounted secondary weapons from the following Titan-grade armaments: *'Apocalypse Missile Launcher' *'Gatling Blaster' *'Inferno Gun' *'Laser Blaster' *'Melta Cannon' *'Plasma Destructor' *'Quake Cannon' *'Volcano Cannon' *'Vortex Support Missile' *'Vulcan Mega Bolter' Defensive Measures *'12 Void Shield generators' Operation Imperator and Warmonger-class Emperor Titans are crewed by one Princeps who commands the Titan and a number of Moderati who control and service its weapon systems, with multiple Tech-priests and Servitors stationed aboard the massive walker to provide basic technical support and maintenance during combat. Deployment In comparison to Battle Titans of all other classes, the Imperators and Warmongers are rare in the Adeptus Titanicus, with most Titan Legions only able to field three or four in a campaign. These monstrous war engines are commanded by only the most battle-hardened Princeps. Their crews are composed of the finest crew members from other Titans within the Legion. The Titan Legion's Grand Master often uses an Imperator Titan as their mobile headquarters from where they can issue commands or lead vital assaults personally. Imperators are most often employed as vast mobile fortresses, strengthening vulnerable sectors of Imperial battlelines or to act as a reserve force when Imperial assaults threaten to bog down or be defeated. These Titans also often spearhead massive assaults when a major Imperial offensive begins, their immense firepower being brought to bear against enemy lines. Imperators are not configured to fight other Titans in close combat, relying instead on their deadly firepower to utterly annihilate their opponents before they can close in and engage. A complete company of Astra Militarum troops or Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii cybernetic soldiers can be housed aboard the Imperator to guard it against infantry assaults or to be transported to vital objectives. ''Warmonger''-class Titan The Warmonger-class Emperor Titan is a notable variant of the Imperator Titan, and is very similar to its counterpart in both structure and appearance. It is unknown which variant was designed first as this knowledge has been lost down the long millennia of the Imperium's existence. However, it is well-documented that both the Warmonger and Imperator Emperor Titans were both utilised extensively long before the outbreak of the galaxy-wide conflict of the Horus Heresy. Though they are physically similar, the functions of each class varies significantly. The weapons systems of the Warmonger variant provides it with a longer-ranged and more accurate deep strike/fire-support capability, allowing the Warmonger-class to stand back and pound its foes from even further than its counterpart. In battle, Warmongers will usually be held back to provide long range support, bringing down devastating salvos of missiles and defence laser fire on the enemy, while other units forge ahead and drive into the heart of the enemy. This capability makes this particular Emperor Titan a magnet for enemy air support. However, the Warmonger has a healthy array of anti-aircraft systems, not to mention a sufficient number of Void Shields, to keep these threats at bay. This often leaves enemy commanders unsure how best to deal with this deadly foe. Standard Warmonger Titan Weapon Configuration (Bakka Pattern) *'Doomstrike Missile Launcher (8 Doomstrike Missiles)' *'Vengeance Cannon' *'4 Quad Autocannons' *'Fire Control Center' Notable Emperor Titans *''Abominatus'', "Despoiler of Worlds" (Imperator-class Titan) - Abominatus is one of the most terrifying of all the servants of the Blood God. Abominatus is the hellish union of an Imperator-class Titan and a Greater Daemon of Khorne. When it walks, the ground shakes beneath its steel-shod feet and the enemies of the Blood God quail in fear. This Chaos Titan wields fire and steel against its foes, with flames and gun smoke flickering from each casement and embrasure in its massive body, while its soul burns with the unquenchable fire of a daemon's hate. Abominatus carries a veritable arsenal of weapons built onto its body. Its primary armaments, a Hellstorm Cannon and Plasma Annihilator, along with its main battery function in an identical fashion to its Imperial counterpart. However the weapons on its main fighting platform are quite different. This Chaos-possessed Titan also has a Scorpion Cannon, a lethal multi-barrelled weapon used for close assaults that is normally mounted on Daemon Engines of Khorne. It possesses Manglers, huge battle claws which can sweep aside battle tanks and flay enemy Titans to twisted metal. As Abominatus is part daemon and part machine, this makes it particularly resistant to psychic attack as well. *''Abyssus Edax'' (Warmonger-class Titan) - Like the other god-engines of Battle Group Astramax of the Legio Perennia, the Abyssus Edax was newly commissioned and had never seen battle before when it was assigned to be transported to the war zones of the Horus Heresy aboard the super-heavy Mechanicum ark-freighter Omnissiax. Armed with Gatling Blasters and the fearsome Quake Canon, Abyssus Edax was capable of leveling entire city blocks. As lead war engine of Battle Group Astramax, the Abyssus Edax was the main focus of the Traitor Alpha Legion's efforts. Crewed with an Alpha Legion-loyal crew, Abyssus Edax was used with devastating effect by the Traitors to crush the Mechanicum resistance aboard the Omnissiax, firing Abyssus Edax’s weapons inside the ship -- the first such use of a Titan in Imperial history. *''Aquila Ignis'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Aquila Ignis was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Mortis, constructed in the Daedalia Forge Yards far to the south of Tharsis on Mars. The Aquila Ignis fought during the Schism of Mars against Loyalist elements from the Legio Tempestus in the battle for Magma City, where it was destroyed in the destruction of that forge city. *''Axis Mundi'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Axis Mundi was an Imperator-class Titan of the unknown Traitor Titan Legion that fought in the Third Battle of Nyrcon, also known as the Titandeath, and was eventually destroyed by the Primarch Sanguinius. *''Corinthian'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Corinthian was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Oberon that survived the Word Bearers' treachery on Calth. The Titan was later captured by the Legio Audax during the Shadow Crusade's battle for the city of Meahor. *'''''Death Casts Its Own Long Shadow (Imperator-class Titan) - The Death Casts Its Own Long Shadow was an Imperator-class Titan from an unknown Titan Legion, one of eight allied with Roboute Guilliman and drawn from the Forge Worlds of Tigrus and Accatran, that took part in the celebrations after the Dark Angels Legion's arrival at Ultramar in 009.M31. *''Dies Irae'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Dies Irae was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Mortis which was attached to the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet under the command of the Warmaster Horus. This infamous Titan was present during the opening days of the Horus Heresy at Istvaan III, when it followed Horus' orders and helped exterminate the remaining Loyalist Astartes of the Traitor Legions present on that cursed world after they were virus-bombed by their comrades from orbit. The Dies Irae was also present during all of the major ground assaults towards the end of the rebellion and helped to breach the walls of the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra. The Dies Irae finally met its fate ten millennia later during the siege of Hydra Cordatus in 999.M41 during the 13th Black Crusade when it served as part of an Iron Warriors attack force. When confronted by Imperial Titans from the Collegia Titanica, the Dies Irae was critically damaged after a Loyalist Warlord-class Titan detonated its Plasma Reactor when it was in close proximity to the Traitor Titan, which damaged the ancient Imperator-class Titan's armour. Another Warlord Titan used this opening to penetrate the Dies Irae's Void Shields and compromise its external carapace with its Battle-Claw so that it could crush the Chaos-tainted Titan's own Plasma Reactor. The resulting explosion wiped the Dies Irae 's ancient taint from the face of the galaxy forever. *''Dominatus'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Dominatus was an Imperator-class Titan from an unknown Titan Legion that fell in battle, fighting against the Forces of Chaos during the failed defence of Lorn V. Laying broken and forgotten for millennia, the lost Titan was rediscovered by the Imperium, and the Cadian 412th Regiment, under the command of General Sturnn, was despatched to retrieve it. With the aid of the Eldar Farseer Taldeer of Craftworld Ulthwé and her warhost, who was on Lorn V for her own reasons, General Sturnn's regiment fought their way through both the Chaos Lord Crull's Blood Legion of Khorne warband and the Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter's Orks, reaching the fallen Titan before their enemies. Powering up the slumbering God-engine, the Imperial forces were forced to fight the ancient menace known as the Necrons who had begun to emerge from beneath Lorn V's surface. Despite the Farseer's betrayal, Taldeer convinced General Sturnn to aid them against this new threat. They made use of the Dominatus' '' powerful weapons to unleash fire into the Necrons' advancing Monoliths, resulting in the undying xenos' defeat. But the ancient Titan's plasma core was ruptured in the process, causing it to explode spectacularly, killing General Sturnn and the majority of the Cadian 412th. The Eldar managed to flee back into the Webway just before it exploded. Those few survivors of the decimated regiment quickly spread word off-world of the treachery of the Eldar Farseer, and their regimental banner now bears a black ribbon to mark their failure to recover the ancient ''Imperator Titan. *''Exemplis'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Exemplis was the last remaining Imperator Titan of the Legio Ignatum, worshiped by the Adeptus Mechanicus as an avatar of the Omnissiah. The Exemplis saw its last action on the world of Tanakreg against a large Word Bearers warhost commanded by the Dark Apostle Jarulek. Despite the horrendous casualties it inflicted upon the Heretics, the Chaos Space Marines managed to board and destroy the Exemplis after attacking its more vulnerable components. *''Ijax Ijastus'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Ijax Ijastus was an Imperator-class Titan from an unknown Titan Legion, one of eight allied with Roboute Guilliman that was drawn from the Forge Worlds of Tigrus and Accatran and took part in the celebrations after the Dark Angels Legion's arrival at Ultramar in 009.M31. *''Immortalis Domitor'' (Warmonger-class Titan) - The Immortalis Domitor was a Warmonger-class Titan of the Legio Praesagius that took part in the Battle of Calth in 007.M31. The Immortalis Domitor fought with endless hordes of daemons until its destruction. *''Imperious Corporalis'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Imperious Corporailis was an Imperator-class Titan that fought in the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. *''Magnificum Incendius'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Magnificum Incendius was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Ignatum under the command of Princeps Bazzanius that served as part of Terra's defences during the Horus Heresy. *''Magna Bellifica'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Magna Bellifica was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Astorum that fought in the Third Battle of Nyrcon, also known as the Titandeath. *''Magnus Casei'' (Imperator-class Titan) - Originally belonging to the Legio Vindictus, the Titan Legion detached to the protection of the Raven Guard's home system of Kiavahr, Magnus Casei was in fact controlled by one of the seditious sub-cults within the Mechanicum called the Order of the Dragon. During the early years of the Horus Heresy, Magnus Casei’s treachery was the initial spark that marked the beginning of the insurrectionist uprising on Kiavahr. The rebels attempted to profit from the depleted state of the Raven Guard Legion to secede from the Imperium and quite possibly join Horus' cause. As was only be discovered later, the entire insurrection had been but a diversion to allow one of the Alpha Legion's twin Primarchs, Omegon, to infiltrate the Ravendelve complex and steal the highly valuable Primarch gene-seed template given to Corvus Corax by the Emperor Himself. *''Mettalum Olympus'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Mettalum Olympus was a notable Imperator Titan commanded by Princeps Goethe which managed to almost single-handedly hold off a Tyranid invasion on the ash-choked plains of Horst Prime. Surrounded by an entire horde of Hierophant Bio-Titans, the ancient Titan met its end when the Tyranids managed to breach its Plasma Reactor. The resulting explosion vapourised everything within a kilometre, leaving a crater that is still visible from orbit. *''Omnia Victrum'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Omnia Victrum was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Argentum that was destroyed during the Fall of Lesser Damantyne, when Barabas Dantioch's Loyalists detonated the Schadenhold citadel. *''Paragon of Terra'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Paragon of Terra was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Crucius under the command of the Princeps Magnus Etana Kalonice, and served as the key element of the Loyalists' defence during the Battle of Molech. The Paragon of Terra was destroyed by treacherous Renegade Knights of House Devine. *''Praeco Deictus'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Praeco Deictus was an Imperator Titan of the Legio Crucius which had survived the grim days of the Horus Heresy and had won countless victories on thousands of worlds for the Imperium. The Praeco Deictus was destroyed, along with other Titans of the Legio Crucius, defending the Hive World of Kado from the Forces of Chaos. During the fighting, a hundred Slaaneshi Renegade Knights infiltrated the main hive city and emerged to attack the Imperator Titan from the rear where it was most vulnerable, turning it into a pile of molten slag. *''Steel Hammer'' (Imperator-class Titan) '- The ''Steel Hammer was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Metalica that fought during the Second War for Armageddon and served as the God-engine of the Legion's acting commander -- Princeps Senioris Kurtiz Mannheim. Steel Hammer accounted for the destruction of three Ork Gargants before it was severely damaged. Determined not to fall without a fight, Mannheim ordered his God-engine to be taken into the centre of the Ork forces before his Titan's Plasma Reactor destabilised. When the reactor detonated, a half-dozen Gargants were destroyed alongside the Titan, delivering a powerful message to the Warlord Ghazghkull that the Collegia Titanica would never rest whilst a single Ork lived to taint Armageddon's soil. *Stormherald (Imperator-class Titan) '- The ''Stormherald was one of the few Imperator-class Titans in the Legio Invigilata and the God-engine of Princeps Majoris Zarha Mancion during the Third War for Armageddon and the Battle of Helsreach. The Stormherald 's Machine Spirit (artificial intelligence) was resentful at being bound to its Princeps, and during the years of their enforced cooperation it had patiently weakened Mancion's mental resolve, seeking to finally drown her in its mindscape -- an effort only made easier as she aged. The Titan's efforts caused Mancion to not be in complete control of her thoughts, the flood of the Titan's mental gestalt making her undertake brazen actions. At one point during the Battle of Helsreach, the Stormherald nearly succeeded in overthrowing her will -- when the Draconian fell to an Ork trap and was destroyed by the xenos, Zarha Mancion was overcome with anger and foolishly strode ahead of her screening Titans and Skitarii fire support seeking vengeance, only to fall to a similar trap moments later. The damage inflicted by the Greenskins and the shame of defeat caused her to loosen her grip on the recalcitrant Titan's Machine Spirit -- and she was very nearly overwhelmed by it. The Titan and its Princeps would have been lost had it not been for the intervention of a Black Templars strike force under the command of the Black Templars Reclusiarch Merek Grimaldus. The Astartes cleansed the God-machine of xenos taint and their Chaplain helped Zarha Mancion emerge from the psychic maelstrom that is a Titan's mental landscape. The Stormherald would continue to participate in the Battle of Helsreach until it was later destroyed by the Ork Gargant Godbreaker. *''Tantorus Magnificat'' (Warmonger-class Titan) - The Tantorus Magnificat was a Warmonger-class Titan of the Legio Castigatra that fought with the Legio Audax Battle-Pack Karnassia on the Hive World of Absolom during the Horus Heresy. It was destroyed, but in a final act of defiance its crew overloaded the Titan's Plasma Reactor, annihilating the Tantorus Magnificat and several Traitor Titans alongside it. *''Terra's Calling'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Terra's Calling was an Imperator-class Titan of the Legio Osedax that fought in the Third Battle of Nyrcon, also known as the "Titandeath." *''Warscorn'' (Imperator-class Titan) - The Warscorn was an Imperator-class Titan of the ''Legio Gryphonicus'' that fought in the Third Battle of Nyrcon, also known as the "Titandeath." Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (2nd Edition) (1988), pg. 5 *''Codex: Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pg. 19 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pg. 81 *''Citadel Journal'' 13, "Abominatus, Despoiler of Worlds Chaos Titan", pp. 41-44 *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG), pg. 94 *''Only War: Hammer of the Emperor'' (RPG), pg. 21 *''Titan Legions'' (1994), pg. 19 *''The Horus Heresy Book V - Tempest'' by Alan Bligh *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 388 *''White Dwarf'' 194 (US), "Modelling Workshop - Abominatus Chaos Titan," by Adrian Wood, pp. 39-43 *''White Dwarf'' 190 (US), "Epic: Slaanesh War Machines", pg. 29 *''White Dwarf'' 181 (US), "Epic Titan Legions - Imperator," by Gavin Thorpe, pp. 23-30 *''White Dwarf'' 179 (US), "Epic Titan Legions - Inferno," by Andy Chambers & Jervis Johnson, pp. 41-43, 45-46 *''White Dwarf'' 178 (US), "Epic Titan Legions - Into the Maelstrom," by Andy Chambers & "Epic Titan Legions - The Titan Legions," by Rick Priestley, pp. 7, 10, 12, 45, 49 *''Helsreach'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, pg. 64 *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett, pg. 18 *''False Gods'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Fallen Angels'' (Novel) by Mike Lee, pg. 370 *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Deliverance Lost'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe, pg. 401 *''Betrayer'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, pg. 302 *''Unremebered Empire'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Vengeful Spirit'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The Ember Wolves'' (Short Story) by Rob Sanders *''The Binary Succession'' (Audio Drama) by David Annandale *''Titandeath'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Iron Hands'' (Novel) by Jonathan Green, pg. 307 *''Dark Apostle'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds, pg. 193 *[http://darogscompany.blogspot.com/2013/04/new-rules-for-emperor-battle-titan-by-gw.html Apocalypse - Emperor Battle Titan Datasheet] *Specialist Games Fanatic Magazine #52 - Epic "Giants Among Giants" Rules for Imperator Class Titans by Greg Bak *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) Gallery ImperatorTitan.JPG|Size comparison between an Imperator-class Battle Titan, a ''Warhound''-class Scout Titan and an Imperial Guardsman File:Warmonger.jpg|A Warmonger-class Emperor Titan File:Corrupted_Imperator_Class_Titan.jpg|The Chaos-corrupted Imperator-class Titan Dies Irae of the Legio Mortis File:Abominatus.jpg|''Abominatus, "Despoiler of Worlds," Chaos-corrupted ''Imperator-class Titan es:Titán Emperador Category:I Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers